Presença Ausente
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT O que a força de um grande amor pode fazer ? Seria capaz de vencer até mesmo a própria morte ? O luar grego remete Miro a milhares de lembranças.


_**Presença ausente  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer :** _Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas a Masami Kurumada. Recebi uma visita inusitada de um certo grego e um lindo francês aqui em casa, xingando um japonês estóico e um idiota de tranças. Disseram que eu os havia trocado por eles ! E é assim, com esta fic, que provo para eles que, não importa o que aconteça, mesmo que eu me apaixone por outros casais, eles sempre estarão em meu coração._

- # - # -

_De todas que me beijaram  
__De todas que me abraçaram  
__Já nem me lembro, nem sei  
__São tantas as que me amaram  
__São tantas as que amei  
__Mas tu – que rude contraste  
__Tu – que jamais me beijaste  
__Tu – que jamais abracei  
__Só tu nesta alma ficaste  
__De todas as que amei !  
__**Só tu, Paulo Setúbal**_

- # - # -

A Grécia é um dos lugares mais bonitos do mundo. Posso afirmar isso com tanta convicção, mesmo não tendo visitado muitos outros lugares, devido a variedade de amigos que tenho. A visão do entardecer na acrópole com a lua cheia aparecendo por detrás da construção é muito bela, mas hoje está pintada com tons melancólicos para mim.

Estou com saudades _dele_.

A vida nos prega muitas peças, além de ser bastante cruel. Quando eu, Miro, pus meus olhos pela primeira vez naquela figura pálida e esguia que era Kamus, nunca imaginaria todo o desenrolar de fatos que aconteceria até então. Lembro-me com perfeição de seu sotaque, de seu modo de andar e do tique que tinha de ajeitar os cabelos, deixando-os perfeitamente alinhados.

Afinal, jamais poderia olvidar aquilo tudo.

Ele costumava brigar comigo no início, chamando-me de criança, de _enfant_. Não passava de um adolescente irresponsável a seus olhos, que costumava se embebedar e procurar diversão na noite ateniense. Torcia o nariz magnificamente empinado para minhas aventuras.

Kamus representou para mim, _a priori_, o preenchimento do vazio que o sumiço de Saga me causara. Saga sempre fora um amor platônico meu, sem esperanças devido a nossa diferença de idade e pelo fato de ele me enxergar como um irmão menor. Ele sempre cuidou de mim, me deu educação e carinho. Senti-me desnorteado com seu desaparecimento e a proximidade do francês serviu como um bálsamo para as minhas aflições.

Confesso que gostava de toda aquela censura. Afinal de contas, isso demonstrava que ele reparava em mim, no que eu fazia. E foi com uma insistente dose de sermões que nos tornamos amigos. Costumava chamá-lo de papai por duas razões : pela sua mania de querer me controlar e para tirá-lo do sério. Ah, não havia coisa melhor no mundo do que tirar Kamus do sério ! Ver toda aquela postura altiva se desmoronar num palavrão era hilário e inesquecível, assim como ele próprio.

Apesar de todas as minhas tentativas e lábia, o francês nunca saiu do Santuário para me acompanhar nas farras. Sempre morri de curiosidade para saber como ele era em ação na arte de seduzir. Não dizem que os franceses são peritos na área do amor ? Quem sabe o que toda aquela compostura seria capaz de fazer entre quatro paredes ? Mas discrição era o segundo nome dele; uma palavra sobre sua vida afetiva jamais seria discutida numa mesa dentro daquele lugar, bem diferente da minha.

Não que eu me orgulhasse de viver vadiando. Bem, talvez eu fizesse isso, mas ainda era muito imaturo na época.

À medida que fomos crescendo, foi fácil perceber uma certa distância que estávamos tomando, inconscientemente até. Éramos completamente opostos; a seriedade e a brincadeira, o excêntrico e a tradição, a virtude e a perdição. E notei com tristeza que a nota de censura em sua voz fora morrendo aos poucos, sem que pudesse fazer nada para evitar.

Minhas histórias e saídas não eram mais recebidas com uma grande reprovação e uma curiosidade que, apesar de contida, sempre soube existir. Havia traços de desinteresse em seus orbes cerejas, poderia dizer que uma leve melancolia também. Isso me deixava confuso na época. Pena eu ter sido tão tolo para não perceber o óbvio que se desenhava à minha frente com tais atitudes.

E então, sem mais nem menos, ele viajou para a Sibéria para treinar um pirralhinho e sumiu sem se despedir. Toda a nossa intimidade se esvaziou. Foram anos de breves contatos, cartas minhas não respondidas, poucas palavras. E ele foi se tornando cada vez mais arredio sem que pudesse fazer nada. Por diversas vezes estive a ponto de ir a Sibéria apenas perguntar se ele não queria mais ser meu amigo, porém a grande verdade é que sempre temi a resposta.

Temia ouvir um não.

Foi aqui, neste lugar de onde observo a acrópole, onde ele falou decentemente comigo em cinco anos. Contou-me sobre seu falecido pupilo, sobre seus medos e suas angústias. De receios quanto a Hyoga e seus sentimentos pela mãe. Foi aqui que, pela primeira vez, ele me disse o quão valioso amigo eu era em sua vida.

Acho que é melhor eu voltar para o Santuário.

A sensação de saber que uma pessoa a qual você muito estima te considera um grande amigo é maravilhosa. Aquela declaração me fez esquecer cinco anos de ausência de sua parte. Tínhamos tanto a dizer ! Quando o chamei para irmos até uma taverna conversar, ele aceitou prontamente.

Uma pequena nota mental se fez presente : ele havia mudado. Ele não aceitaria um programa desses antigamente. Mas eu também deveria ter mudado. Que tipo de notas ele deveria estar tomando para si naquela hora, com aqueles olhos tão observadores e conhecedores da alma humana ?

Conversamos por horas e horas, rindo e bebendo. Ele me contou que conhecera uma bela russa e se enrabichara por ela durante algum tempo, mas que o caso não deu certo. Além de aborrecê-lo com futilidades, ela estava abaixo dos padrões Kamus de qualidade – padrões extremamente rígidos, por sinal.

Raramente vi o francês elogiar uma pessoa pela sua beleza, apesar dos espécimes que circulavam no Santuário. Muito crítico, sempre achava um jeito de encontrar um defeito irremediável : Máscara era grosso em demasia, Aioria era muito egocêntrico, Shaka era quieto demais, Shura fumava e Afrodite, excessivamente afeminado. E eu ? Bem, ele nunca falou nada a respeito, mas sempre me chamava de tagarela, irresponsável, teimoso, petulante... Talvez eu fosse o pior de todos em sua opinião.

Falei de minhas bebedeiras, aventuras amorosas e casos engraçados. O tom de censura continuava ausente, mas seu olhar não se apresentava como antes. Havia novamente o interesse, ainda que persistisse um traço diferente no jeito em que me olhava. As histórias das grandes trapalhadas foram muito úteis; arrancar risadas espontâneas de Kamus era o meu segundo esporte favorito, só perdia para tirá-lo do sério. Por mais que todos falassem que ele era uma muralha de gelo, ele não era assim comigo e isso me deixava muito feliz. Deixava-me orgulhoso por saber que era especial. Por saber que mais alguém além de Saga se importava e confiava na minha pessoa.

Depois tempos nebulosos se iniciaram no Santuário e as pessoas costumavam desconfiar da própria sombra. Qualquer um poderia se tornar um traidor da noite para o dia. Mas sempre confiávamos um no outro, de certa forma sabíamos que nenhum de nós dois iria apunhalar ao outro. Aquilo parecia tão certo e imutável ! E foi aqui, onde estou agora, no corredor de Escorpião, que, ao retornar para Aquário depois de passar em Libra, ele me disse as três palavras mais perturbadoras de toda a minha vida.

_Eu te amo_.

Três pequenas palavras que podem construir ou destruir muita coisa. Três malditas palavras que podem despedaçar sonhos. Três benditas palavras que podem salvar uma vida. Três palavras e um total abandono que nunca pensei ser capaz de ver em seus olhos.

Ah, seus olhos... Eles me diziam tanto sobre você, Kamus...

Aquelas três palavras foram uma punhalada em meu coração. Por que ele escondera isso de mim por tanto tempo ? Não seria justo me deixar na escuridão em relação a isso, eu poderia ter evitado muitos comentários sórdidos que certamente o feriram. Elas, as três pequeninas, também desencadearam a reação mais bonita e triste de toda a minha vida.

Abri a porta do meu quarto, sentindo-me cansado. Vislumbrei a figura sentada de pernas cruzadas na minha poltrona de estimação e não pude deixar de sorrir, fechando a porta.

- Kamus...

- Miro, estava com saudades. – ele sorriu e eu me aproximei.

- Está aqui faz muito tempo ?

- Sabe que esperaria por você por toda a eternidade.

Senti meus olhos se anuviarem de lágrimas. Eu _morreria_ para ouvir aquelas palavras.

- O que tem feito ? – sentei-me a seus pés.

- Tenho te observado... Gostei de ver, você tem andado mais responsável.

- É só para te agradar. Não quero ouvir você me censurando, por mais que eu goste.

- Ah, então você gostava ! Eu sempre imaginei isso ! – sorri junto com ele – Então, para não perder o costume, você hoje está com a aparência muito ruim. Que foi, não gostou de me ver ?

- Eu _sempre_ gosto de te ver. Mas você é que tem o irremediável costume de desaparecer sem se despedir de mim... Fez isso duas vezes. – senti uma lágrima escorrer em meu rosto.

- Desculpe-me, _mon petit_. Eu errei com você, admito.

- Não me peça desculpas, eu jamais ficaria com raiva de você. Posso te fazer uma pergunta ?

- Faça outra. – sorriu e lhe dei língua – Você fica adorável assim, _mon petit_.

- Ah, eu sabia que você gostava quando eu fazia isso !

- Qual é a pergunta, Miro ? – falou um pouco mais sério.

- Qual é o meu defeito ? Todos tinham um defeito, qual era o meu ?

- O seu defeito era ser perfeito demais para mim.

As lágrimas escorriam abundantemente dos meus olhos.

- _Mon petit_, está na minha hora, eu preciso voltar.

- Mas tão cedo ?

- Você sabe que eu não deveria estar aqui.

- Posso... te dar um abraço ? – falei receoso – Nós nunca nos abraçamos...

- Sim. – ele sorriu de forma carinhosa.

Ele se levantou da poltrona e eu o imitei, ficando de frente para ele. Ele nunca me pareceu tão lindo quanto neste momento.

- Vamos, pequeno, temos pouco tempo.

Eu o abracei com todas as forças possíveis, querendo prendê-lo ao meu lado para nunca mais o deixar escapar. Emanava um calor gostoso do corpo dele, o que me acalmava o coração angustiado. Mas, lentamente, senti esse calor se esvair e me desesperei.

- Você vai voltar para me ver, anjo ?

- Sim, mesmo que você não torne a me ver, estarei sempre do seu lado. Eu te amo, Miro.

- Eu também te amo, Kamus.

Por mais forte que fosse o abraço, eu jamais conseguiria prendê-lo do meu lado. Afinal, de nada me adiantava a força de um cavaleiro de ouro para segurar um anjo sobre a terra. Kamus havia morrido há um mês, pelas mãos de Hyoga, e nada apagaria a angústia que repousava em meu coração.

Eu não consegui dizer que o amava enquanto ele estava vivo, não consegui responder quando ele se declarou para mim naquele corredor. Apenas o fitei sair, com todo aquele abandono e tristeza em seus olhos avermelhados. Então todas as peças do grande quebra-cabeça do meu coração pareceram se ajustar perfeitamente. Fui estúpido o suficiente para só perceber que o amava naquele instante – a constatação mais bela de minha vida.

E ele morreu, sem sequer se despedir de mim. Ele fizera isso de novo, talvez por achar que não era correspondido. Foi neste momento que aquelas palavras me serviram como um punhal dos mais traiçoeiros : naquele interlúdio entre sua declaração e sua morte, eu fiz muitos planos. Vi, finalmente, o rosto daquele que povoava todos os meus sonhos românticos. E tudo desmoronou da mesma maneira que um castelo de cartas com uma leve lufada de ar.

Os demais cavaleiros de ouro ficaram preocupados comigo, afinal, além de perder Kamus, eu perdera Saga oficialmente no mesmo dia – e ele ainda representava muito para mim. Mais do que isso, as memórias do outro grego foram manchadas com a descoberta de tudo que ele fez. Eu jamais permitiria que desonrassem as belas lembranças que havia dentro de mim.

Ainda me resta um consolo : a próxima guerra santa não se demorará em acontecer. E, lutando por Athena, minha vida será ceifada. Com certeza isso deixará Kamus muito orgulhoso dos meus atos. E então, um dia, tornaremos a nos reencontrar no Hades, de igual para igual, e poderei consertar o meu erro. O nosso erro.

Agora só me restava continuar vivendo, tendo a certeza de que, de onde quer que ele estivesse, ele estava olhando por mim.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A :** _Bem, eu gostaria de dedicar esta fic a todos os leitores de Beijos Desequilibrados. Também queria dizer que não é uma continuação de Beijos, embora, salvo por algumas contradições com aquela, pudesse se encaixar em seu final. Sei que muitos me pediram, mas o fim de Beijos, para mim, é aquele, essa era a idéia desde o começo. Espero recompensar minha teimosia de alguma forma. E, para aqueles que leram Beijos, uma outra coisinha : eu fiquei tão contente quando peguei o meu mangá 06 da Saga G e vi o Aioria comendo moussaka, tzatziki e baklawa ! Estas comidas foram citadas em Beijos, parecia uma idiota pulando com o mangá na mão XD A mesa do Kamus tinha que ter uma variedade de comidas, não é mesmo ? _

Chibiusa-chan

5 de outubro de 2005.


End file.
